We Were Born To Die
by capitolexpectations
Summary: AU. The local Sheriff Santana Lopez's life is turned upside down when she is shot, then wakes up to find America overrun with zombies and her beloved wife Brittany gone. With the help of Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel she goes on a cross country search to find her wife...if she's still human. Loosely based on The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hey! This is the first Brittana fix I've written so please don't be too harsh...! Apologies in advance for any errors, this was writter on an iPhone! I hope you enjoy!

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey babe, sorry I won't be home for dinner tonight. There was a robbery at the convenience store, i'll probably be home late.  
So sorry, can't wait to see you when I get home, love you."  
I sighed as I listened to my wives message, as the sheriff of our small town Santana was always working late. The majority of her cases were tiny, so a robbery was a big deal.  
I headed to the freezer and pulled out two microwave meals out of my emergency stash in the freezer. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight, Lord T. Do you want the chicken or the fish?"

**Santana's POV**

"5 bucks says this is all over someone stealing a candy bar." My partner Puckerman said, as I reversed into a spot.  
"Make it 20!" I joked. It was pretty much guaranteed that this would be a false alarm. Mrs Jenner who runs the local convenience store, was always pressing the hidden emergency alarm under her desk for trivial reasons.  
We laughed as we walked over to the store, but as I opened the door a strange feeling came over me.  
"Something's not right." Puckerman muttered. The shop floor was deserted, with some of the display stands knocked over.  
I pulled out my gun- which I had only had to use twice before- and carefully stepped deeper into the shop.  
"Lopez!" Puckerman exclaimed, "behind the counter!" I quickly walked over and saw Mrs Jenner lying in a pool of blood.  
"Call for backup and an ambulance, it looks like she's been struck over the head." I ordered Puckerman, I felt Mrs Jenner's wrist. "There's a pulse."  
I hear Puckerman radioing the order.  
I took off my jacket and tried to stem the bleading, which seemed to be coming from her head. Her eyes fluttered open slighty and she mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.  
"What was that Mrs Jenner? You're going to be alright, don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way."  
She shook her head slightly then mumbled again. I could just make out "upstairs."  
I stood up and spun round pulling out my gun, heading towards the stairs. I saw him just as he saw me. He was faster though.  
All I heard was the shot go off then everything was black.  
Another shot was fired, I prayed to god it wasn't Puckerman.  
"Lopez, can you hear me? Wake up Lopez!" Puckerman pleaded frantically. "Come on Lopez you're strong, think of that hot wife of yours back home! You've got to stay strong for her, don't leave me to satisfy her needs!"  
Jackass. I tried to open my eyes to give him the Lopez death stare and my mouth to tell him to shut the hell up but I felt too weak. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight the darkness.

**Brittany's POV**

"Come on Lord T, you need to eat your broccoli! It makes you see in the dark!"  
Lord T just rolled his eyes and me then jumped down from the dinner table, taking his chicken with him.  
Just then, the phone rang. I jumped happily from my chair and ran over to the phone, it was probably Santana.  
"Hey baby!" I said cheerily into the mouthpiece.  
"Brittany? It's Puck."  
I froze, I could tell instantly from his voice that something was wrong.  
"There was a accident, Santana's in hospital."  
"What happened? Did someone punch her? Did she cut her lip?" I asked, desperately wanting Puck to say it was something like that. I knew I was fooling myself.  
"No honey," His voice broke. "She got shot."  
The phone slid out of my hand and onto the floor.

**Santana's POV**

The blackness stayed for weeks after. Everyday a nurse would say the date, allowing me to keep track of time.  
I could hear everything, Brittany crying beside my bedside, Quinn comforting her, Puckerman making rude jokes. But after a while it stopped. No more crying, no more jokes, just an abyss of blackness and occasional screams.


	2. Chapter 2

_4 Months later._

I groaned as my eyes opened and became accustomed to the light. Everything was silent, other than the soft beeping of the machines around me.  
"Nurse?" I croaked. I cleared my throat. "Britt?"  
It remained silent. I slowly sat up right and pulled the drips from my arms. Using the rail on the side of my bed for support, I slowly stood up.  
I staggered slightly, then when I managed to regain my balance I slowly left the room.  
The corridor was completely deserted. "Nurse?" I called again. The lights above me flickered. Something wasn't right. I instinctively reached to my side, where I always kept my gun. All I felt was the uncomfortable material of my hospital gown. I swore under my breath, the noise echoing around the corridor.  
I had to get home to Brittany, make sure she was safe.  
I edged down the corridor towards the elevator. The doors opened immediately.  
"Please select which floor you wish to travel to." the recorded voice sounded ridiculous in the silent halls.  
I pressed the ground floor button with my hand and off we went. I wondered what to tell the staff on the ground floor.  
"Stand clear the doors are opening. Have a good day!"  
I took a deep breath then stepped forward, expecting to be met with the struggle of fighting through a crowd. It was empty.  
I got out of the elevator and walked towards the main reception area. The smell hit me first. Then I saw the bodies.  
There must have been at least 25.  
I hesitantly stepped towards one closest to me. The girl only looked about 18. Half of her face had been ripped off. I gagged and ran as quickly as I could towards the doors. There must be a madman on the loose in the hospital. What sort of animal rips someones face off? I have to get home to Brittany.  
The car park was filled with bodies too. I put a hand over my mouth and nose and hurried over to the nearest car. The door was open, the owner was lying on the ground beside of it, as if they had tried to get away.  
I got into the car and with sweaty hands turned the key that the owner had left in the passenger seat.  
It took me 20 minutes to drive back to our house, the street which was usually filled with kids playing and housewives gardening was deserted. Windows were smashed, garbage cans knocked over and even some kids toys laying carelessly on the sidewalks.  
I parked in our driveway, then shuffled to the house, weak after the journey. As soon as I passed the doorway I knew she was gone. Tears stung my eyes as I called her name, knowing it was a lost cause.  
A sudden movement from the TV room made me jump. I cautiously walked towards it, praying it was just wind making some papers rustle. My heart was in my mouth as I nervously pulled looked behind the sofa, which was were the source of the noise was coming from.  
I let out a massive sigh of relief when Lord Tubbington slowly sauntered out. Never in my life had I been so relieved to see the usually irritating cat.  
I scooped him up into my arms, causing him to purr loudly.  
"What's going on here? Where's Britt?" I knew that if this whole crazy thing had happened when Britt was home there would be no way she would leave behind her precious cat, so she was probably at the hospital. I prayed Puckerman and Quinn had been with her.  
"C'mon Lord T, we've got to get some supplies then we can go find Britt Britt." I really hoped I would find someone to talk to soon, I would go insane if the only company I had was the overweight cat.  
I headed upstairs and changed into my spare sheriffs uniform, then grabbed a duffel bag and packed some spare clothes for myself and Britt, the first aid kit and a torch. I located my emergency gun from the safe under our bed then headed downstairs to pack some food. Just as I was leaving I spotted our wedding photo on the table in our hallway. My eyes filled with tears as I looked at it, it had been the happiest day of my life. I carefully placed it in the bag then sadly looked around my home for what would probably be the last time. I went to drop my bag in the car stolen from the hospital, then realised it was almost out of gas.  
Groaning I looked around my neighbours driveways, trying to work out the likelyhood of them leaving there keys in their vehicles. My eyes fell on the large truck sitting outside Will Shuester's house, he was a broadway reject who after his wife left him and his career completely fell through, became the town drunk.  
I apprehensively walked over to the truck, carrying Lord Tubbington and my bag. I said I silent prayer as I saw his keys were, as predicted sitting in the ignition. He had a full tank of gas so I automatically jumped in, sitting Lord T in the passenger seat and the duffel in the back. I kept the gun in my pocket.  
I slowly reversed out of the driveway, then said a silent goodbye to the street as I departed for what I presumed would be forever.  
I managed to drive for about 20 minutes when I saw a large crowd up above.


	3. Chapter 3

I grinned, finally people!  
I got out of the car and ran up to them as fast as my injury would allow. "Hey!" I yelled.  
It was only when I was about half a mile away from them that I noticed they were all shuffling around slowly, mumbling themselves. At the sound of my voice they all looked up.  
I screamed as I saw their faces, they were like the girl from the hospital, only they were walking. My mind flashed back to a movie Britt had made me watch, only to make me put it off only half an hour later because it was scaring her. These people looked like the characters from the movie, but worse.  
Without hesitating I started to run back to the truck, but the creatures were just as fast. I felt one of the things grab my arm and I saw Britt's face flash before my eyes. Just as the thing leant towards me, a gunshot was fired, shooting it in the head. I looked around frantically for my saviour.  
I small girl who looked around the same age as me was standing beside my truck holding a shot gun.  
"Move it!" she yelled at me.  
I needed no further encouragement, bolting back to the truck. I jumped into the drivers seat and the girl opened the passenger door, chucked a protesting Lord Tubbington into the backseat, then hopped in.  
"Well drive!" she shouted, leaning out of the window to continue shooting the things.  
"Where to?" I called.  
"Turn around, we have to go pick up my brother." she pulled back into the truck and wound the window up as I quickly did as she said. "We've been staying in the next street, beep the horn so he knows to come out." She ordered.  
Again I did as she said, and a tall boy came running out of a garage, carrying two rucksacks and a baseball bat. He made it into the back of the truck just as the things started to catch up with us.  
"Now drive back the way you were headed, quickly now, don't stop until we lose the walkers."

It took ten minutes to lose the damn things, and I quickly pulled over into an abandoned Wallmart parking lot.  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked.  
"We were staking out in the lounge when we heard your truck go by, your the first normal person we've seen in weeks, so I knew we had to do something.  
I followed you and saw you run up the to the walkers, then you know the rest." The girl glared at me, "Do you have a death wish or something?"  
"I didn't know what those things were!" I replied defensively, explaining everything that had happened since the robbery.  
The boys speaks for the first time, sounding shocked. "So you have no idea what's been happening in the world?"  
I shook my head, "please explain this, at the moment I feel like I'm in a crazy nightmare."  
"I wish that's all it was." Rachel said sadly. "It all started 4 months ago, myself and my brother," she nods to the boy, "came here from New York to visit some relatives, when the news just started filling up with stories about gangs of cannibals going around cities attacking everyone. At first everyone just thought it was some maniac serial killers who the police would eventually stop, so we planned just to go back to New York as we had planned. Then on the day of our flight, all airports in the country got shut down and the news said everyone should lock themselves in their homes. We went back to our motel and didn't think much about it until the cleaner and porter bet down our door and tried to eat us. We headed to our dads house but it was empty when we got there." the girl says sadly. "That's where we were when we saw you."  
"I'm sorry that you don't know whats happened to your parents." I say sincerely. "I'm searching for my wife."  
They both give me a sympathetic smile.  
"So what even are these things? You called them walkers before?" I ask.  
"They're basically zombies. We call them walkers." the boy explains. "If you're bitten by one you turn like 20 seconds after."  
I stay silent for a moment, processing the information.  
"there isn't any electricity and apparently all the cities have been bombed. There are apparently military safezones but we heard they've been infected too."  
"How did you hear?" I ask.  
The boy beams, pulling a small radio from one of the rucksacks. "We found this, at first we thought it was useless but we managed to get communication with a guy staying with a group not far from here. He says they went to one of the safe zones and barely made it out. We've been planning to find their group but this is the first time we've been able to find transport."  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you." I say regretfully. "I have to find my wife."  
"You have to!" the girl exclaims. "this is our only chance! If your wife has survived, she'll probably be with this group, they're from this area. The searched around for survivors before leaving."  
I bite my lip, considering my options. "How long would it take to get there?"  
The girl grins, knowing she has convinced me. "1 day if we drive through night."  
I take a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."  
"You won't regret this!" the girls beams.  
"I better not. I'm Santana by the way."  
"Oh, how rude we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm Rachel, this is Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

We drove in silence for an hour. I had so many questions to ask but I was afraid to hear the answers.  
After a while Rachel and Kurt started singing show tunes to lighten the mood. Rachel explained they were both performing on Broadway. Kurd sadly spoke of his boyfriend Blaine who had stayed in New York and was now probably dead.  
"What about you Rachel, did you have someone in New York?"  
She shakes her head, "I think this is the only time in my life I'm happy to have been single." she shrugs. "How long have you been married?"  
"6 years. Our wedding was the best day of my life. There's a picture in there" I say, pointing to the bag beside Kurt.  
He takes it out and Rachel eagerly leans back to see it.  
"You both look so beautiful!" she cries.  
"You're dresses are amazing! What's her name?"  
"Brittany. When I went back to our house I found Lord Tubbington, I knew Britt would be devastated that she had to leave him so I brought him along." I looked at the cat, who was now sitting on Kurt's knee, glaring at Rachel. "I think he's annoyed you stole his seat Rachel." I laugh as she jokingly apologises.  
"it's getting kind of late," Kurt says, looking at sky. "How do you want to sleep?"  
"How we switch around for two hours each?" I suggest, feeling my eyes start to droop, it had been a long day and I wasn't fully recovered.  
"Sure. Santana you can sleep in the back first, and I'll drive, then I'll sleep and Kurt can drive, then so on."  
I stop the car, so we can switch seats. I end up curled in the back with Lord T. Normally I would never allow this sort of situation, trusting two complete strangers, but I could feel that Rachel and Kurt were genuine, honest people.  
I slept for 3 hours before Rachel woke me. When I realised I overslept I was furious with myself. "I'm sorry guys, I'll drive longer to make it up to you." I apologised.  
"Don't be silly," Kurt says, "you've been through a lot today."  
"Berry? Are you there? Rachel?" a fuzzy sounding voice came from the radio.  
Kurt instantely picked it up and spoke into it. "It's Kurt, is this Finn? What's happened?"  
"Yeah it's Finn. I'm just checking your process. Are you any closer to finding us?"  
"We have a ride. The local sheriff is driving us. Rachel thinks we'll reach you in about 5 hours."  
"Another person? Kurt there's hardly any food to go around as there is, we can't have another mouth to feed."  
"It'll be no trouble, think of it as another person to defend the camp." Kurt smiled apologetically at me.  
"Ugh fine. Watch out, there's always a couple of walkers wandering these roads during the night. See you soon. Over."  
Kurt rolled his eyes before flinging the radio into one of the bags. "Finn is a complete douche."  
"How do you know you can trust him?" I ask.  
"He doesn't seem bright enough to plot anything." Rachel smirked. "And it used to be another guy we spoke to in their group, but Finn demanded he got to deal with us instead. Artie, that's the guy we spoke to first, was really nice."  
I nodded and we continued driving in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who has followed/faved/reviewed! A lot of people have been asking if the fic will follow the storyline of TWD, in which Lori (Brittany's character) has an affair with Shane (Puck's character), my initial plan was to have something happen between them but I just love Brittana and the Pucktana friendship too much! Only the basis of the fic is inspired by the show, and some of the scenarios will be there, so don't worry, it won't be a complete copy! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or The Walking Dead, all vpcharacters belong to the creators.**

The night past in quickly, and as Kurt announced we were less than an hour away from camp I grew nervous. What if Britt wasn't there? From what Rachel had told me it seemed like the people at the camp were the only other survivors in our area. We drive by some walkers, but Kurt just hits them with his baseball bat if they get too close.

"Pull over Santana. Finn described this area, they're near by. I just need to radio in and find out where." Rachel says, pulling the radio out and fiddling with the aerial.

"Hello?" the radio comes to life, crackling. "Kurt, is that you?" Finn asks.

"No it's Rachel. We're where you described, how do we get to you now?"

"We're in the woods to your left, drive slowly and follow the trees marked with chalk, that'll lead you here. You'll be with us in five. Over." The radio goes silent again.

"Ass." Rachel mutters. "Ahh I'm so excited! Finally more a group of people! Artie mentioned once that they have a camper van with a working toilet! Can you believe that?" she beams.

I don't speak, I just focus on following the trail that could possibly lead to my Brittany.

Eventually we come to a small clearing, filled with vehicles and a couple of tents. A group of people are standing beaming at us.

Rachel and Kurt squeal excitedly and jump out of the truck, I lift Lord Tubbington then follow apprehensively.

"Hey! Welcome!" A friendly looking boy waves to us. "I'm Sam, it's so awesome to finally see some new faces!"

I smile back at him, he looks to be mid-twenties, and seems a genuinely nice guy.

"I'm Mike." The boy beside him says, grinning. "And this is my girlfriend Tina." Tina waves and smiles kindly at us.

A boy in a wheelchair waves excitedly at Rachel and Kurt.

"Ahh you must be Artie!" Rachel squeals. "It's so cool to finally put a face to a voice!" she laughs.

"I thought you said you were bringing a sheriff?" a tall boy standing beside Artie asks, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I recognised his voice.

"You must be Finn." I say cooly. "And I am a sheriff."

Finn grimaces. "A female sheriff, no wonder the worlds ending."

"Excuse me?" I start to walk over to him, but Kurt puts a warning hand on my arm.

"C'mon dude, don't be an ass." Sam says to Finn, looking embarrassed.

"I thought you said you had a larger group?" Rachel asks, looking confused.

"We do, we have two more girls and three other guys. Awesome, you brought something for dinner!" he says to me.

"What?" I reply confused.

"The cat. It's been so long since we've had fresh meat!" Finn groans.

"What the hell? You're joking right, there's no way you're eating my cat!" I shout.

"Look lady, we're starving here and we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse!" Finn yells. "This is no time for pets. If you aren't willing to be a team player and share the cat with us them why are you even here?"

"Hey, chill man." Mike says, looking uneasy. "I don't think I could eat a cat anyway."

"You know what, I don't need this. Thanks for helping Rachel and Kurt, but there's nothing here for me." I glare at Finn. "I'm going to go find B."

I turn to go back to the truck but Tina runs forward and grabs my arm. "Please don't go yet! At least stay till you've met the others! I think I can hear them coming now, you'll love them!"

"Ugh great, that idiot will appear and insist on adopting the cat or something." Finn rolls his eyes, apparently talking about one of the other members of the group.

I'm about to ask Tina why she's so eager for me to stay when the trees part and five others walk into the clearing.

"Oh god." I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

"Lopez!" Puckerman runs forward and lifts me, spinning me around. "You made it out of the hospital! Your tougher than I thought!"

"Santana?" she whispers, walking slowly towards me.

I quickly fling Lord T towards Rachel, who puts him back in the truck out of Finn's reach, then walk over in a daze.

"Is it really you?" she whispers again.

I nod, tears beginning to fall down my face and I run the the remaining distance to her.

"Brittany, oh god Brittany!" I sob, flinging my arms around her and hold her tightly.

We stand like this for five minutes, crying and whispering to each other until Finn interrupts and I reluctantly pull away.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks, looking between us. "how do you know each other?"

"We're married." I say, beaming at B and squeezing her hand. I was never going to let her go.

Finn gawps. "You're lesbians?"

I nod and narrow my eyes. "Yes, got a problem with that?"

Finn just shakes his head then spits and walks into woods, muttering about female sheriffs.

"Geez, is he always this obnoxious?" Kurt asks, glaring at his retreating figure.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam answers, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you guys give us a tour of the camp, so we can give Santana and her family some time to catch up?" Rachel suggests, winking at me. The others agree and say they'll take them to the lake they use to wash in.

"Is this real Santana?" Brittany whispers, not taking her eyes off me.

"Yeah B it is." I beam. "Guess who's here to see you."

I reluctantly pull away from her to go the truck. She screams when she sees Lord Tubbington and runs forward. "Thank you so much San!" she cries, flinging herself down on the ground to play with him. I sit beside her and the others join us.

"Quinn!" I beam at my sister in law, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You have no idea how pleased to see you I am, Britt hasn't been herself lately." Quinn replies.

"So what happened to you Lopez?" Puck asks.

I explain the story briefly, more interested in what happened to them.

"I had been in the hospital all day, reading my Peter Pan book to you, then at like 5 I went home to feed Lord T, when Quinn appeared, saying there was a disease going around and that we had to stay in doors. Then about an hour later the fires started and Puck appeared." Britt explains.

"I knew you would kill me if I didn't check on her." Puck interrupted.

"Puck took us to your office and got some guns, I didn't want to leave Lord T but he was hiding and I couldn't find him." Britt says sadly, hugging the cat closer to her.

Quinn takes over telling me their story. "We stayed in the police station for a while and Puck tried to find out what the hell was going on, but the phones were out. We heard shouts from outside and Sam ran in with Mike and Tina. They told us about the walkers and we decided we had to get far away and get some food. We raided Walmart then drove around for a while. It was complete chaos. We managed to get of the crowd when we noticed Finn and Artie doing the same, but they didn't have a ride. We stopped for them and Artie showed us a map with places he figured were safe. We've stole some cars along the way and now here we are." Quinn gestures around us.

"How did you know we were here?" Puck asks.

"I didn't, it was my only option, you have no idea how hard I prayed that I would find you."

I put my arm around Britt and hug her tightly.

"I've missed you San." she whispers. "Promise you won't ever leave us again?"

"I promise B, nothing will seperate us again."

_A/N: Yay Brittana reunited! I hope you liked the chapter,I apologise to any Finn fans! I would love some input from you guys on a future storyline: Since the Brittany/Puck thing won't happen, I would like another couple. Please comment which couple you would like to see out of: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Quinn/Puck. Thanks guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Thanks for all your help regarding the Quinn storyline! Massive thank you to everyone following and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a lot of drama!_

We spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. Sam worked in a comic book store, he jokes that he is an expert in the zombie apocolypse field. Mike and Tina are doctors, and Artie is a computer technician. Finn says nothing but Artie tells us he is a mechanic.

"I was a teacher." Quinn tells Rachel and Kurt. "I work in a middle school not far from here. I was working the day all this started, the headteacher called all the teachers into his office and told us there was an emergency and we were to send the kids home. I promised them everything was fine and that I would see them in the morning." She sniffs. "Most of them probably never even made it home."

Sam squeezes her hand comfortingly. Quinn smiles at him then clears her throat and wipes her eyes. "But there's no point dwelling on the past. That's what you said Sam, rght?"

Sam smiles and nods.

"The past is all we have." Finn snarls. "We sure as hell have no future." he stands up, and once again storms off.

Sam shakes his head. "Seriously, what is his problem?" he asks Artie.

Artie shrugs. "He's just really bitter."

"What were you guys doing in New York?" Tina asks Rachel and Kurt.

"We're both working on Broadway. I am playing Maria in West Side Story, and Kurt is working backstage in wardrobe." Rachel grins smugly. "This is my second lead role in a broadway production."

"I'm still waiting for my big break." Kurt smiles sadly. "But I'm so proud of Rachel though!"

"Why dont you tell them about your dancing, Britt?" I say proudly.

"I run a dance school." she beams. "San helped me set it up, and now it's the biggest dance school in Lima! We were having a dance recital next week." her face falls. "I was so excited for you to see our work." she says to me.

"I was excited to see." I reply, hugging her.

Rachel gasps. "I have an idea! We should totally put on a show tomorrow night! I mean, I could totally perform right now but I'm sure Brittany and Kurt need some time to practice.

"Rachel, there are zombies going around. I don't think now is the time to put on a show." Artie sighs.

"It is the perfect time!" Rachel replies. "Nothing raises spirits more than a good production!"

"Oooh San, that sounds fun! Pleaseee can we do it?" Brittany begs, pulling at my arm.

I groan. I can never say no to Brittany. "Okay, we can do it."

We all gather around the campfire the next night as Brittany, Rachel and Kurt prepare in the woods. I was so excited to see Britt dance, she never looked happier than when she was dancing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats, the show is about to start!" Rachel calls through the tress in a funny voice.

They all step out from their hiding place and Rachel and Kurt start to sing a duet whilst Britt dances around them. Tears fill my eyes as I watch her, I would never understand why this beautiful, talented girl chose me.

They finish the number and everyone stands and cheers loudly. "That was amazing Britt!" I call and she beams happily at the praise.

"Santana and Quinn can sing too!" Brittany calls.

"No we don't." Quinn and I say in unison.

"Sing Santana! Pleaseee!" Brittany begs, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Yeah, I want to hear you sing." Sam says winking at Quinn.

She glares at him then reluctantly stands beside me.

We decide on a song and are about to start singing when Finn runs into the clearing looking terrified. "There was a walker...chased me...I managed to fight him off with a rock..." He gasps. We all rush over to him and help him sit down. Evern though I don't like the guy I feel bad for him.

"Was there only one?" I ask, drawing my gun.

"I-I thinks so." Finn replies.

I hear Rachel scream. "Kurt look out!" I turn just in time to see something running at Kurt and knocking him over. Without a second thought I fire my gun and the walker falls on top of Kurt.

I run over and pull it off him. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Lopez, we have a problem." Puck calls warningly. I look up and raise my gun. We are surrounded by walkers. There must be around twenty of them.

"Everyone get in a circle." I order. "Grab a weapon."

The group do as I say and the walkers run towards us. I start firing and the others follow. It is madness, beside me I see Sam take down two with his bat and Puck expertly firing. Rachel is standing beside Kurt, who must still be in shock, shooting the walkers that try to get near them. I kill all the walkers near me and turn to help Mike, who is stabbing the walkers with the poker from the fire. Artie calls for help and I see him lying on the floor, having been knocked out of his chair in the ruckus, there is a walker crouching by him. My heart almost stops when I see Brittany running over to help with just a small rock in her hand.

"Brittany! Brittany get back now!" I try to run to her, but there is wall of walkers in my way. I fire ruthlessly and they fall in time for me to see Finn lifting Brittany out of the way and hitting the walker with a baseball bat.

"Lopez!" Puck calls frantically, and as I turn to the sound the small relief I had gotten when I saw Brittany was safe vanished again when I saw Puck wrestling with a walker on the floor, his gun out of reach. I run forward to help him.

"Puck, you have to stay still so I can get it!" I order. He does what I say, and I shoot it just as it places its mouth on his skin. I push the walker off of him and scan his arm. "Puckerman, did it get you? Did it bite you?"

He shakes his head and I help him to his feet. Sam is beating one of the walkers with the help of Finn, and Mike is stabbing one.

Britt is sitting beside Kurt with Rachel, and Tina is standing crying beside Artie.

"Where's Quinn?" I call, scanning the clearing for her.

"She must be in the woods." Puck mutters and we run off to search.

"Over here Lopez!" Puck yells, running deeper into the woods. I follow him and almost gag when I see her. Her face and arms are covered in blood.

I run forward to her. "Quinn, Quinn can you hear me? What happened? Were you bitten?"

She shakes her head. "One of those things chased me and I tripped and it fell on top of me. It kept scratching me and trying to bite me but I got it with a rock before it could do anything." she sobs. "I think I've twisted my ankle though."

Puck lifts her and we hurry back to the camp. All the others are gathered in a group on the floor. Rachel wails and I run forward. "What's worng? What's happened?"

Britt looks up at me, there were tears falling down her face. "Kurt was bitten."she whispers. She spots Quinn and jumps to her feet. "Not Quinn too?"

I shake my head, "Puckerman take Quinn into the campervan, Britt help clean her up." I order, sitting down in Brittany's place.

Kurt has his eyes half closed and his face is covered in mud and sweat. He is groaning slightly.

"I'm so sorry." he chokes out to Rachel. "Don't let me turn, Rach, please don't let me turn."

Rachel lets out heart wrenching sob and I can feel tears falling down my own face.

"No, your not going to turn Kurt, you'll be fine. Tina and Mike are doctors they can do something, right?" She turns to Tina desperately.

Tina shakes her head sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt coughs. "Sing something for me please Rach." He begs.

She nods and holds his hand tighly. She begins to sing Defying Gravity from Wicked, and even though she is crying it still sounds beautiful.

Kurt smiles at her song choice and tears fall down his face. "I love you Rachel, you better not give up okay? You're going to make it out of just like we planned, okay? I love you." he repeats.

"I love you more." Rachel sobs back, stroking his hair.

"Not possible." Kurt whispers.

He coughs then his eyes fall shut and his chest stops moving. Rachel wails and flings her arms around his body. "Please someone do something!" She begs.

"Rachel honey, you have to put him down now." Tina says. "He'll turn."

"No, no, no, no, no." Rachel sobs.

Kurt shudders and Rachel beams. "He's not dead!"

"Rachel get back, put him down, he's turning" I order.

Sam grabs her arms and pulls her away just as Kurt's eyes open. They are a horrible yellow colour, and show no emotion.

"He hasn't fully turned yet Rachel, he says he didn't want to." I hold my gun out. "Do you want me to...?"

Rachel shakes her head and takes my gun herself with trembling hands.

I shut my eyes tightly as the noise of the gun shot fills the air.

_**A/N- :'(**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for lack of updates, I've hadEthel worst writers block for all my stories. Not much happens in this chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it (Quinntana friendship i. The cutest!) Hope you all enjoy!_**

"C'mon Rachel, it's time to go now." I say gently, holding her arm to help her up.  
She nods and stands. "We have to...bury him."  
I nod. "Of course, whenever you're ready."  
"What?" Finn shouts from across the camp. "We can't stick around to bury him, you saw what happened. They appeared from no where, there could be thousands of others in the woods! It's not worth it."  
I open my mouth to angrily tell him to shut up but Rachel gets there first. She walks across the camp and yells in his face. "That is my brother, you asshole. How dare you say he isn't worth it? You're disgusting."  
Quinn steps forward and puts her arm around Rachel. "Come on sweetheart, don't let him bother you, he's just a douche." She says, glaring at Finn.  
He angrily mutters something under his breath then storms away into the campervan.  
"Why don't we go look around for a spot to bury him?" Brittany suggests, joining Quinn and Rachel.  
"Britt, you shouldn't be going into the woods just now, it's dangerous. We don't know what's out there." I say nervously.  
"Don't worry Lopez, I'll go with them." Puck says, waving his gun at me reassuringly.  
I nod then watch them walk away nervously.  
Once they are out of earshot Artie and Sam come to talk to me.  
"We have to get out of here as soon as possible, Finn is right." Artie whispers, looking around nervously. "We've lost a lot of valuable bullets tonight, and everyone's weak. We have to find help."  
"Where do you think we should go?" Sam asks. "Do you think we should stick to the original plan?"  
Artie nods. "The walkers came from the West, we have to keep travelling North and hope for the best. I say as soon as Rachel buries her brother we get out of here."  
"I agree, It feels creepy staying here after what's happened." I look at my watch nervously, the girls and Puck had only been away for a couple of minutes and I was already a wreck. "And can you have a word with Finn please Artie? He's lucky Rachel didn't have a weapon, she looked like she was going to kick his ass."  
"Yeah we can't have him winding everyone up." Sam says. "We all have to stick together.  
"I'll see what I can do." Artie shrugs awkwardly.  
"We're back." Brittany calls as they walk through the bushes that lead to the clearing.  
Rachel is carrying a beautiful selection of flowers and tears are running down her face.  
"Do you have any shovels Sam?" Quinn asks. "We found a gorgeous spot by the lake."  
Sam jumps up and runs to the camper. "Sure, I'll grab some then we can get started.  
Once he gets the shovel we all -with the exception of Finn- walk to the spot Rachel had chosen and begin digging. It only takes an hour, with Mike, Puck, Sam and myself doing the digging. Rachel places Kurt's body in the hole and sings another song as we cover it. We are all crying by the time we get back to camp, and I squeeze Brittany tighter as I appreciate how lucky I am to have found her again.  
We gather around the fire and eat the small meal Tina has prepared as Artie looks over a map.  
"Where are we going San?" Brittany asks me quietly.  
"I don't know B, Artie will figure out where is safe for us." I try to smile reassuringly at her.  
"I'm scared." She whispers.  
"Don't be B, as long as I'm with you nothing will ever hurt you."

"So Santana, you, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel will take your police truck. Mike, Sam and Tina will take the camper, and Puck, Finn and I will take the jeep." Artie repeats for the tenth time. "Are we all clear."  
We all mumble yes, as if we are school children.  
"Okay, well I guess we leave now." He nods and allows Finn to help him out of his chair and into the backseat of the jeep.  
Rachel takes a long look at the spot where Kurt died, and in the direction of the lake. "Goodbye." She whispers, before climbing into the backseat of the truck.  
Brittany smiles at me sadly then jumps in the passenger seat. I get into the drivers seat and turn the key.

"Maybe you should all try to get some sleep." I suggest. "It's been a long day, you must be exhausted."  
"Can you tell me a story?" Rachel asks. "Kurt used to do it whenever I couldn't sleep."  
"Uh, what kind of stories?" I ask. I wasn't good at telling stories, I always got embarrassed and mucked up the plotline. Brittany on the other hand, loved telling stories. Unfortunately she was currently curled up with Lord Tubbington and snoring.  
"A happy one." Rachel yawns.  
"Tell her about you and Britt meeting." Quinn says. "I've heard it so many times it's guaranteed to put me to sleep."  
I glare at her in the mirror. "Is that okay with you Rachel?"  
She nods, "love stories are my favourite."  
"Um okay...here goes I suppose." I clear my throat awkwardly. "I met Quinn first, in our very first year of high school, we were both cheerleaders. And for some strange reason we became friends." I joke, Quinn rolls her eyes back at me. "Anyway we became friends, but both of us were more interested in owning the school than friendship, so although we hung around in school we had nothing to do with each other outside of it. The next year Britt started school. She joined the Cheerios, at first everyone said she was only able to join because of Quinn, but then she danced and shut everyone up. She was amazing, something about her fascinated me. A lot of people made fun of her but she didn't let any of them bother her. I suddenly decided I needed Q to help me with some routines after school so I had an excuse to see her. We started speaking, and I just fell for her. I wasn't out yet though, I hadn't even realised I was gay until I met Britt. It took until my  
senior year for me to come out." I shake my head, to this day I was still ashamed I hadn't shown Britt that I loved her as soon as I had realised it.  
"Everyone knew though." Quinn scoffs. "San thought she was so sly, casually asking for extra help after school then spending the entire time talking to Britt. Even mom and dad knew."  
"She's exaggerating Rachel. Thanks for making me sound like a loser, Q."  
She smirks at me. "No problem."  
"After I graduated it was hell, we hardly had any time together. She had class and I was doing my training. After she had graduated and started training at the local dance school and I had gotten my badge, I proposed. She said yes and we've been together ever since." I beam.  
I expect Rachel to say something, or at least applaud (I think I told the story brilliantly), but there is only silence.  
I look around and see her curled up in her seat, with her eyes shut and a small smile on her face.  
"Told you the story would put everyone to sleep." Quinn teases.  
I turn away and stick my finger up to her, but I'm smiling as I drive on.


End file.
